


Of Blood and Kisses

by TheOriginalBIbred



Series: A Forever Love [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalBIbred/pseuds/TheOriginalBIbred
Summary: After being awoken by true love's kiss Hope and Josie still have some milestones to cross.





	Of Blood and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't planning on making this into a series, but I realized that I left a few questions unanswered so I decided to make a series.

I started this year off with no friends and no desire to make friends. Now I have my own Avengers Squad and a girlfriend. An amazing wonderful girlfriend at that. And all I had to do was not sleep for a week and then actually sleep with her for a week. Also the magical coma that could only be undone by true love’s kiss helped. And now I have no idea what to do next. I mean I know a first date is what comes next, but I don’t know what to do. This is so new to me and so important, I can’t ruin this. Lucky for me, I have sometime to think about it.

The sandman mentioned that he was sent here to distract us. So that raises two questions. The first being who sent him and the second being why. Most likely it was the Malivore people, but why would they need to distract us. The knife is gone and we have no new leads on them. So for the past week we have all been hold up in the library researching everything we can find on both the Sandman and Malivore. So far nothing has come up on either end. Hell we don’t even know where to start with Malivore.

The best we have is a rough translation meaning “eater of bad” or “devour of evil”. Probably the latter considering everyone involved in the supernatural world has flair for the dramatic. Dr. Saltzman decides we should call it a night and we all head back to our rooms. I walk Josie back to her room. Lizzie decided to hang back for a few minutes so we could have a moment.

“So…um…I guess this is goodnight.” God I am so nervous. I know she isn’t going to say no to a date. I mean we are dating, but heart won’t stop beating faster and faster as the seconds pass. “Josie would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I would love to Hope. So when would this date be happening?” She said yes!

“I was thinking this Saturday night. If that works for you.”

“I can’t wait.” She leans in and gives me a kiss. I don’t think I will ever get use to this. And I don’t want to. I want every kiss to feel like the first kiss. I could kiss Josie forever. But, forever is interrupted by a cough. We break apart to see Lizzie standing a few feet from us.

“Look this is going to take some getting use to. So the less I see you two kissing right now the better.”

“Lizzie, Hope is my girlfriend, you are going to see us kissing so get use to it. For my sake.” I am so proud of her. She has come so far from the girl that would let her sister walk all over her. And all without sacrificing an ounce of her kindness.

“Fine. But, can y’all move I would like to go to bed. And speaking of bed, we still need to talk about the week you spent sleeping with her.” I am surprised Lizzie is bringing that up. From what Josie has told me, Lizzie never notice she wasn’t spending the night in her own bed. I doubt that conversation is going to go down like Lizzie thinks it is.

“Goodnight Hope. I can’t wait for Saturday.” I don’t want to leave her. These last few nights without her in my bed have been harder than I would like to admit. I slowly let go of her hand and head back to my room.

“Me too. Goodnight.”

Over the next couple of days, I spend every free moment with Josie and my nights planning our date. This has to be perfect, not because if it isn’t Josie will break up with me or anything like that, but because Josie deserves the perfect first date. By Friday I have everything planned.

To say I am nervous would be an understatement. It is late in the afternoon on Saturday and I just finished setting everything up for the date. In an hour I will be picking Josie up for our date. Suddenly there is a knock on my door. Go to open the door and it was Lizzie.

“Lizzie, what are you doing here?” She storms into my room. I can’t really read her face. So what she says next both surprises me and doesn’t at the same time.

“Look, Mikaelson, just because you shared true love’s kiss or whatever with Josie doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. So listen here, if you break her heart I will find a way to kill. And it won’t be quick either.” Holy shit Lizzie is giving me the shovel talk. I shouldn’t be at all surprised Lizzie may be self-absorbed, but she does love Josie.

“If I break her heart, then I will help you. I love her, I know it is too soon to really know that, but I do I really do.” Lizzie looks to be at a loss for words.

“Just treat her right. She deserves someone who treats her right. We both know I haven’t been the best sister. Hell I didn’t even know she was spending the night with you for a week. I just brushed off the nightmares.” That was unexpected to say the least. 

“I will I promise. And look I’m not going to lie and tell you you’re a great sister, but you love Josie and at least now you are trying to be better. It is a step in the right direction and you kind of have one track mind so you’ll be the sister Josie deserves before you know it. Just remember to ask her what she wants, before you do something.” Being nice to Lizzie is weird, but it is for Josie. So maybe for Josie we can one day become friends.

“I will. I’m going to go now. I’ve hit my being nice to you quota for the day.” Classic Lizzie. After the door closes I look at my clock. Only 30 minutes. I do my final checks to make sure I have everything. At ten till I head to Josie’s room to pick her up.

When I arrive at the door I hesitate before knocking. This is it my first date with Josie, hell my first date ever, and if I’m lucky my last first date. I knock on the door and it opens a second latter. Josie looks beautiful, granted she always looks beautiful.

“You look beautiful.” I can feel the blush rising in my cheeks, I turn my head down to hide it.

“You look beautiful too, Hope. So where are we going on this date?”

“That is a surprise just follow me.” I take her hand in mine and start walking her to our date. I can’t help but notice how her hand seems to fit perfectly in mine. Josie never questions were we are heading. I lead her through the woods, it takes a few minutes till we reach our date spot. At the dock by the lake. I have a picnic set up. And one more surprise.

“Hope, it’s perfect.” She has a soft smile on her face that warms my heart. And soon that smile will be even bigger. I speak the spell I have been preparing all week. And we watch as the reflection of the stars in the lake started to rise. Only an inch above, but the affect is magical.

“Hope. This is amazing. What spell was that?” That is one of the things I love about Josie, she is always wanting to learn more.

“It’s a spell my Aunt Freya taught me. It makes reflections project for a few minutes. Usually I can make the projection go out as far as I want, but with this big of an area I decided a few inches would do. Also the projection normally freezes, but I thought maybe some twinkling lights would be more romantic.”

“So there is a romantic hidden behind that tough exterior. Well you’re not the only one who was thinking of a date by the lake with some magic. Mind if I do a spell of my own?”

“Go ahead. Do you need me to cancel my spell?”

“No, I think they will work perfectly together.” She takes my hand and whispers a spell and the water starts move and takes form. Butterflies, Josie made water butterflies, and because of my spell the light dances on their wings.

“Josie, it’s the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

“Second?”

“After you of course.” It’s her turn to blush.

“Smooth real smooth. Now how about we eat.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” With the butterflies and starlight dancing around us we eat and talk about everything and nothing. The night seems to fly by. Before I know it we are walking back to my room. Josie said since I picked her up then she gets to walk me home. I’m fine with that. My room is a little bit father than hers. And I want every possible second with her.

When we reach my door I turn to face her while still holding her hand. I bite my lip, I don’t know what to do next. I know what I want to do. Josie takes the lead and leans in. I lean in too and our lips me. There is nothing in this world I love more than kissing her. We break apart.

“This has been the perfect first date, Hope. This is going to be hard to top for me to top on our next date.”

“So, there is going to be a next date.” She starts laughing.

“Of course there is going to be a next date. I was thinking sometime next month. I would like it to be sooner, but with our lives best to plan for well anything.”

“That makes sense. Well until then I plan on spending every spare moment with you.”

“I like that plan. Goodnight Hope, sweet dreams.” They will, because they are all going to be of her.

“Goodnight.” With that I go in my room and close the door. How did I get so lucky?

It has been about a week since our date and things have been going well. At least for me and Josie. Every moment we can spare is spent together. Even if most of those are spent researching and finding nothing. Right now we are taking a break from researching and enjoying a walk through the woods. Everything is perfect. Josie’s hand is in mine and she is laughing at a dumb joke I made. Then out of nowhere we are attacked.

These mud monsters smacked us and sent us flying twenty feet. We scramble to our feet and start running. There is no way we can take them on by ourselves, there are at least three of them. Josie is holding my hand and siphoning magic so we can keep them off us. We throw everything we can at them. But, fire and shattering spells have no effect. They seem to be multiplying. As we get back to the school, we find on of the vampire students and tell to run and get Dr. Saltzman.

Us and a few other students try to hold them off, but nothing we do seems to affect them. Dr. Saltzman arrives with the hold gang. Which is good, because there are eight of those creatures.

“Dad, do you have any idea what those things are?”

“I think they are golems.”

“And how do we defeat Golems?”

“Well according to legend there is a piece of paper in there mouths with a word on it. That is what gives them life.”

“Get so stick our hands in their mouth and grab a piece of paper. Yeah that sounds easy.” Granted when have things ever been easy. I look at Josie, I can already see a few scratches on her and a cut on her lip. I give her a small smile and she returns it. I look at our friends they look to be waiting for a plan.

“Ok, those things are strong and we are going to have to get close to beat them. So teams of two. Penelope and Rafael you’re on a team. Lizzie, you team up with M.G.. And Josie you’re with me. The witches will keep the golem distracted will the rest of us get the paper. Dr. Saltzman and Landon get the other students and keep the rest distracted until we get to them.” I almost expect resistance to my plan, but everyone is nodding along. Without another word we go on the attack.

It takes a second for everyone to get the hang of fighting these things. From what I can tell we all got smacked around a bit. But, it isn’t long before each of us defeat our first golem. And then our second. When there are only two left Rafael joins Lizzie and M.G. and Penelope joins us. The last two go down easy.

When every Golem is defeated I pull Josie in for a victory kiss. Her kiss tastes different, not bad, but different. Suddenly I feel weird. I stumble back. Josie grabs and starts to say something, but her eyes go wide.

“Hope, your eyes. They're…they're…hybrid eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this. I plan on having this be a four part series. No idea on how long it will be between parts. and sorry for the cliffhanger.


End file.
